copy cat!
by dumpling-lion
Summary: ketika ahn hyungseob punya teori coretbodohcoret bahwa ia harus mirip dengan orang yang sangat dekat dengan park woojin supaya ternotis. dan sialnya, im youngmin lah yang kena. PRODUCE 101 S2 Fic. jinseob. park woojin/ahn hyungseob. au!highschool. warn!lapslock. warn!receh. oneshot.


**copy cat!**

* * *

| woojin, park/hyungseob, ahn | © dumpling-lion |

| rated T | boys love | oneshoot |

dldr. possibly ooc. lapslock. age switch.

 **(1/1)**

* * *

ketika ahn hyungseob punya teori _coret_ bodoh _coret_ bahwa ia harus mirip dengan orang yang sangat dekat dengan park woojin supaya ternotis.

dan sialnya, im youngmin lah yang kena.

.

.

.

"seob seob seob seob!"

"berisik kau joo haknyeon."

ahn hyungseob, 17 tahun, tak juga mengalihkan atensinya dari sesosok pemuda berambut merah yang tengah menari di tengah lapangan basket diiringi sorakan teman-temannya.

"heiheiheiheiheihei-"

"astaga joo haknyeon jangan ganggu bisa nggak sih? kalo mau caper sama si ung aja. aku mah kebal sama muka badak sama mulut buayamu."

haknyeon kicep.

"sial kau ahn."

tolong catat kawan-kawan, mengungkit euiwoong ialah cara jitu membungkam mulut super cerewet joo haknyeon dalam sekali gerakan. yakali siapa yang nggak kicep kalo diungkit mantan terindah yang nggak pernah mau diajak clbk.

(mantan terindah apanya, pacaran dua hari isinya cuma gebuk-gebukan bantal dan kemarahan euiwoong aja diinget terus.)

"kau ngapain sih?" haknyeon berdiri di sebelah hyungseob dan ikut melongok ke arah lapangan basket. koridor lantai dua tepat di depan kelas mereka merupakan tempat yang cukup strategis untuk melihat ke arah lapangan basket.

"bernafas."

"astaga seob tijel jangan dipelihara. ketularan seonho ya?" ujar haknyeon menyebut nama adik kelas mereka yang gosip-gosipnya merupakan anak juragan ayam key-ef-si, padahal ya bukan.

hyungseob manyun kesal gara-gara dikatai tijel, "ya menurutku aku ngapain, nyeon? gausa caper deh aku itu sedang fokus tak bisa diganggu gugat."

"siapa yang caper yee."

"situ kan yang caper." ini hyungseob antara asal ngomong dan kepedean.

"serah y serah. pangerannya ung capek diajak debat."

"AISH:("

hyungseob tidak membalas perkataan haknyeon dan mengeluarkan pekikan kesal yang tertahan ketika melihat pemuda dengan blazer abu-abu yang tengah berduet dance dengan pemuda berkemeja putih.

"HUWA YOUNGMIN HYUNG KAPAN KITA BERTUKAR TAKDIR! AKU JUGA MAU DEKET-DEKET SAMA PARK WOOJIN!"

.

.

.

kalau kau bertanya pada teman dekat hyungseob apa yang paling sering pemuda ahn itu lakukan di sekolah jawabannya ada empat.

pertama, mengagumi park woojin.

well, bagi kau yang tidak tahu siapa itu park woojin, cek ke kelas 11-3 dan tanyakan pada mereka tentang seorang pemuda dengan tinggi rata-rata, mata tajam, dan gigi gingsul yang bikin khilaf.

sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau ahn hyungseob suka mengaku sebagai masa depan park woojin dan terkadang bahkan terlibat pertengkaran dengan gadis-gadis fans park woojin.

kedua, belajar.

eits! walau hyungseob kelihatan polos, kekanakan, dan bego begitu diam-diam ia adalah penghuni permanen lima besar rangking di kelasnya dan dua puluh besar di paralel. jadi pelajarannya, _dont judge the book by its cover!_

ketiga, nyabe.

motto hyungseob: sekolah itu nomer tiga, nomer satu itu keluarga, dan nomer dua itu cogan dan degem. bisa dibilang hyungseob itu cabe generasi kedua di mnet academy, anak didik dari choi minki dan hong eunki serta kini tengah menjadi mentor dari cabe generasi tiga, lee daehwi.

keempat, menjadi stalker im youngmin.

tidak tahu im youngmin? naiklah ke lantai tiga dan cari kelas 12-1. bilang saja kau mencari sunbae yang bisa mengajarimu untuk _alpaca dance_ dan dijamin seseorang berambut merah dengan senyum lima jari akan langsung mendatangimu dengan penuh semangat.

mungkin pertanyaan akan terlintas dibenakmu. mengapa hyungseob malah menjadi stalker dari youngmin daripada woojin yang (secara sepihak) sudah dipatenkan menjadi masa depannya?

jawabannya tentu simpel.

hyungseob itu iri setengah mati dengan im youngmin.

kenapa? karena im youngmin itu dekat dengan park woojin dan kelihatannya woojin nyaman banget dengan dia.

kan hyungseob juga mau kayak gitu:(

(padahal ya, hyungseob ngedeketin woojin aja kadang malu. kemanakah jiwa cabenya saat berdekatan dengan woojin? memguap entah kemana.)

jadi pokoknya segala-galanya tentang youngmin hyungseob iri. _well_ , kecuali dengan _alpaca dance_ -nya yang unfaeda tingkat dewa itu.

.

.

.

"gak bosen apa merhatiin kak youngmin terus?"

haknyeon menyeruput teh kotak yang ia dapat gratisan dari bibi kantin hasil dari kedip-kedip manja dan mulut manisnya. walau sedari tadi terus berkomentar, pemuda itu tak hentinya mengikuti hyungseob yang ngalor-ngidul kesana kemari mencari youngmin.

"nggak, sampe aku bisa jadi macam kak youngmin aku gabakal berhenti!"

"mending jadi kayak aku aja seob. udah ganteng, banyak yang suka lagi."

"hadu dear joo haknyeon tuan hobi ngerdus tersayangku, iya kamu ganteng tapi sayangnya cintanya nggak dibales sama ung ya." ini hyungseob yang nyengir setan sambil mengungkit euiwoong.

haknyeon malah senyum ganteng dan balas mengatai, "hadu dear ahn hyungseob teman cabeku, punya kaca nggak sih? atau mau abang beliin biar bisa tahu kalau situ juga cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan?"

bodo:(

gausa diingetin kalik.

"HAKNYEON KAMPRET!"

.

.

.

"makasih woojin! titip helm ya! nanti kalau kau mau pulang taruh di pos satpam aja!"

"oke, ada tambahan pelajaran ya kak?"

youngmin turun dari motor woojin sembari melepas helm putih bergambar alpacanya. pemuda yang sebentar lagi lulus itu lalu mengangguk dan menepuk pundak woojin beberapa kali.

"duluan ya jin! aku mau mampir ke ruang guru dulu!"

ahn hyungseob, yang sedari tadi ngumpet dibalik semak-semak dekat parkiran ngedumel kesal. diam-diam ia memelototi helm youngmin sembari mengingat-ingat untuk membakar helm kiyowo yang sayangnya kalah kiyowo dengan helm pinkeu miliknya.

 _aku mah apa atuh, kapan ya bisa bonceng woojin:(_

im youngmin itu bisa dibilang tumpangan tetap park woojin tiap pagi. kalo hyungseob denger dari hasil nguping disono-sini, mereka bisa deket karena satu smp bareng dan rumah mereka sebelahan persis makannya kemana-mana youngmin suka nebeng woojin.

plis tau gak hyungseob mau nangis. megang motornya woojin aja belum pernah apalagi diboncengin pake motor ninja warna ijonya. kan asik kalau hyungseob yang nebeng bisa modus peluk peluk hehe.

"hyung kau ngapain sih?"

pandangan hyungseob pada motor woojin terhalang oleh sepasang kaki panjang yang dibalut oleh celana kain abu-abu khas seragam sekolahnya. kepala hyungseob mengadah sediit dan menemukan lai guanlin, adik kelasnya yang mukanya gajauh beda dari juragan piyik yoo seonho, memandanginya dengan muka kebingungan.

"kebelet ya? jangan bikin malu deh hyung kalo emang kebelet. sana ke kamar mandi bukannya jongkok di pinggir parkiran!"

hyungseob manyun, "GUANLIN GOBLO! MINGGIR SANA!"

dengan cepat ia berdiri dan melongok dari balik bahu adik kelasnya yang kelebihan kalsium tersebut untuk mengintip woojin dan motornya lagi. bagi hyungseob, woojin featuring motor ninja merupakan pandangan pencerah hari di pagi hari. namun sayangnya nihil, sosok yang dicarinya itu kini sudah menghilang begitu saja.

"ARGHHH! GUANLIN GANTENG SINI CIUM! AKU GEMAS DENGANMU DASAR PENGANGGU! TUH KAN WOOJIN JADI ILANG!"

"hyung mau cium dimana? pipi atau bibir?" ini lai guanlin yang ngegas minta dicium hyungseob dan mengabaikan sederet kata yang diucapkan hyungseob setelahnya.

.

.

.

"dek woojin mau ngambil buku yang mana?"

"eh kak youngmin~ itu kak yang warnanya ijo ngejreng macam ayamnya seonho."

lee woojin, dedek gemes dari kelas 10-1 sekaligus anak angkat tidak resmi ongniel, menunjuk buku yang terletak di rak yang cukup tinggi di perpustakaan sekolah.

tanpa berjinjit sedikit pun, youngmin mengambil buku itu dan menyerahkannya pada woojin sembari senyum lima jari, "ini dek, lain kali kalo mau ambil buku di tempat yang tinggi minta tolong aja ya~ jangan jinjit-jinjit nanti bahaya kalau jatuh."

"makasih kak youngmin~~"

hyungseob manyun. ia mendesah pelan sembari bersandar di rak dan mengintip adegan ala drama korea yang barusan direka ulang oleh youngmin dan lee woojin.

"nyeon nyeon nyeon."

"paan?" haknyeon menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari hapenya. mungkin lagi ngebalesin _chat_ dari cewek korban kerdusannya.

"kalo semisal woojin suka sama kak youngmin..."

iya, ini hipotesa hyungseob yang sok tahu dan mutusi. menurut pengamatannya selama ini ada beberapa indikasi bahwa woojin kesayangannya itu ada perasaan yang lain dengan youngmin.

"... apa kak youngmin nggak ketinggian? atau jangan-jangan woojin sukanya yang tinggi semampai macam kak youngmin ya:("

 _aku mah apa atuh pendek dan kurus kering._

"PFT! BWAHAHAHA!"

haknyeon ngakak tanpa peduli tempat. bahkan pemuda joo itu sampai memukuli rak buku dengan anarkisnya.

"apasih? gak lucu tahu."

"lucu seob:) bayangin deh kalo woojin harus jinjit dulu kalo mau nyium kak youngmin." haknyeon nyengir lebar tanpa dosan, tidak peduli hyungseob melotot kesal padanya. bahkan pemuda ahn itu siap menginjak sepatu baru haknyeon apabila ia tak juga berhenti tertawa.

"kalo woojin sukanya yang tinggi-tinggi apa aku harus beli susu penambah tinggi badan yang iklan-nya sering spam di instagram ya?"

goblo seob, goblo banget.

.

.

.

"kak seob, kau kapan nggak petakilan sih?"

lai guanlin yang capek mengikuti hyungseob yang berjalan kesana kemari sepulang sekolah (tahu 'kan tujuan hyungseob) menghela nafas panjang. diam-diam pemuda kelahiran taiwan itu mengagumi haknyeon yang bisa tahan menghadapi kehiperaktifan hyungseob.

yaiyalah. cowok kerdus dan cabe harus punya stamina lebih untuk bertahan hidup di dunia yang kejam ini!

hyungseob seketika berhenti melompat-lompat unfaeda mendengar perkataan guanlin. pemikirannya langsung melayang menuju obrolannya dengan jihoon tadi siang.

 _"kak youngmin macam putri solo ya. kalem kalem adem gimana gitu," gumam hyungseob sembari menumpukan dagunya pada tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja. pemikiran yang ia bangun selama melamun di tengah pelajaran kimia akhirnya ia suarakan kepada teman sebangkunya, park jihoon._

 _"hah?"_

 _jihoon, yang walau dekat dengan hyungseob belum terlalu kebal menghadapi keanehan pemuda ahn itu macam haknyeon, hanya sanggup kebingungan. hyungseob pun tak menyahut, matanya menerawang seolah sedang merencanakan sesuatu di otaknya._

 _sialan, jihoon dikacangin._

 _"harusnya bukan cuma kak minhyun yang dijuluki putri solo. kayaknya mending kak youngmin aja deh yang disebut putri solo, kak minhyun 'kan galak. mana ada putri solo yang galak kayak kucing bunting," hyungseob kembali menggumam. kini menyebut nama pacar kwon hyunbin, teman seperkerdusan haknyeon._

 _"?"_

 _jihoon memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapi hyungseob. alasannya antara tak tahu mau berkata apa dan tak mau dikacangin._

"eh guan kalo aku jadi kalem menurutmu gimana? kayaknya woojin sukanya yang kalem kalem adem macam kak youngmin deh."

pertanyaan hyungseob sukses membuat guanlin tepok jidat. ya ampun jadi barusan hyungseob tiba-tiba diem mikirin beginian ya:( 'kan dikira guanlin kakak kelasnua itu kesurupan setan lewat.

"kalo kataku sih nggak usah," jawab guanlin seadanya. karena kalau hyungseob dikacangin, guanlin bakal digangguin plus dipaksa ngejawab sampai hyungseob capek bertanya.

"IH GUAN KOK KAMU NGGAK SUPORTIF SIH:( KAMU MAU AKU JADIAN SAMA WOOJIN NGGAK?! JAHAT KAMU YA! TEMEN BUKAN SIH?!"

ya ampun, malah nyolot. harusnya makasih kek. masih untung guanlin mau ngejawab.

"lah aku salah ap-"

"SALAH BANGET POKOKNYA! UDAH AH AYO PULANG AJA!"

"hyung katanya mau jadi kalem kok teriak teri-"

"LAI GUANLIN BISA DIEM NGGAK SIH? MINTA DICIUM KAN? SINI AKU CIUMIN SAMA SEPATU EMASNYA JUSTIN YA?!"

kicep.

sabarkan dirimu lai guanlin. untung kamu sayang, kalo nggak mah golok udah melayang.

.

.

.

"DAEHWI-YA~~~"

"SEOBIE HYUNG~~~"

mereka berdua pun berpelukan erat tepat di depan pintu masuk key-ef-si sementara guanlin dan haknyeon pura-pura nggak kenal dengan dua makhluk cabe beda usia tersebut.

tadinya sih haknyeon dan hyungseob mau ke mekdi. haknyeon mau beli paket hemat mekdi yang baru sedangkan hyungseob yang anti _junk food_ cuma mau beli mcflurry oreo. eh tiba-tiba aja di depan key-ef-si hyungseob ngeliat daehwi sama guanlin jadinya mereka batal ke mekdi.

haknyeon mah manut-manut aja ngikut hyungseob, siapa tahu daehwi makan di key-ef-si gak cuma sama guanlin tapi juga sama ung kesayangannya. secara mereka emang sahabatan.

"aku kangen nyari cogan bareng seobie hyung:( ung nggak bisa diajak berburu cogan, aku kan sedih hyung:("

daehwi merengut ketika memikirkan sudah beberapa minggu terakhir ini ia disibukkan dengan tugas yang membeludak sehingga mau ngegosip dan berburu cogan saja ia tak mampu.

"yaiyalah kan bagi ung cuma joo haknyeon yang cogan di dunia ini!" seru haknyeon yang join-join obrolan dua cabe.

"apasih nyeon. diem aja bisa nggak."

"masuk yuk hyung, dari tadi ung udah ngecall terus."

"SIAP DAEHWI SAYANG! AYO SINI JALAN SAMA AA' AJA!" ini joo haknyeon dengan semangat ala pejuang kemerdekaan yang pingin cepet ketemu mantan pacarnya yang kiyowo sangat.

"eh kerdus amat sih. pantes aja ung gamau diajak balikan," komentar guanlin yang dari tadi jadi penonton tak dibayar.

"lho situ boleh lho kalau mau daftar jadi pacar baru aa' joo haknyeon yang tampan dan pemberani," kata haknyeon alay ditambah dengan _wink_ yang tidak ada apa-apanya dengan _wink_ jihoon. levelnya _wink_ jihoon mah udah tinggi, bisa bikin baejin jadi _out of character_.

"tobat heh-_-"

.

.

.

"UNG CINTAKU SAYANGKU~ sendirian aja? sini aa' temenin."

euiwoong memandang horor guanlin dan daehwi yang baru saja datang, "lah? katanya cuma mau mampir beli bolpen ke mini market sebelah kok dateng-dateng ada tuyul yang ngikutin?"

"eh jodoh kok ngomongnya pedes banget ya? kebanyakan main sama daehwi jadi ketularan pedesnya cabe?"

"hhhhhh. diem bisa gak sih? makan noh kulit ayam!" kesal euiwoong sembari menjejalkan kulit ayam key-ef-si yang super mantab ke haknyeon yang telah mengklaim tempat disebelah euiwoong.

"aduh mesra banget ya. jadi pengen disuapin juga:( sama cogan tapi:(" ini lee daehwi yang merengut karena kekurangan asupan cogan. padahal ya kim samuel tinggal di free call aja udah siap nyuapin kok hwi:)

"iya ih:( guanlin mau disuapin nggak? apa mau nyuapin aku aja?" yang ini seniornya percabean daehwi yang ngomong sambil kedip kedip kiyowo dan melirik ke ayam goreng euiwoong yang menggoda iman.

"sini biar aku suapin:)"

"HUSH GUANLIN GABOLEH KERDUS MACAM KAK HAKNYEON! TAUBAT MAZ INGAT SEONHO DI RUMAH/?" pekik daehwi menghentikan guanlin yang sudah siap mencomot kulit ayam euiwoong. btw seonho itu gebetannya guanlin, tapi guanlin denial terus kalo dijodoh-jodohin sama pemuda yoo yang lemotnya bisa bersaing sama justin itu.

"ih kalo guan sama seonho aku sama siapa?"

dasar ahn hyungseob cabe caper. ada cogan aja pingin diperhatiin terus.

"aku milih kak seo-"

"EH NGGAK DEH! aku kan maunya sama woojin. sana kamu sama seonho aja guan. gausa sampe bersujud minta restu kalo udah mau pacaran besok. aku udah ngerestuin kok," kata hyungseob labil sembari nyengir tidak jelas yang dibalas dengan senyum canggung guanlin.

untung sayang ya guan.

"EH! ngomong-ngomong soal kak woojin, udah agak lama gitu aku ketemu dia sama kak youngmin di mall. abis nyalon ganti warna rambut," kata daehwi dengan penuh jiwa emak-emak bergosip, "kayaknya sekarang rambutnya merah tu janjian deh!"

"NGGAK!"

hyungseob teriak karena terbakar cemburu.

iya dia njerit di tengah key-ef-si. dasar gatau keadaan. udah putus urat malu ya.

"HAKNYEON AYO KE SALON! AKU MAU NGECAT RAMBUT JADI MERAH!" titah pangeran cabe ahn hyungseob menghentikan kunyahan haknyeon pada kentang goreng yang ia comot dari piring euiwoong.

"lah? seob? kita 'kan belum mesen apa-apa. minum es teh dulu yuk:("

"GAMAU TAU POKOKNYA! ANTERIN KE SALON! NTAR AKU TRAKTIR STARBAK!"

karena starbak lebih menggoda daripada es teh key-ef-si yang gak manis dan lebih banyak es daripada tehnya, haknyeon langsung berdiri dan pasang pose hormat.

"siap tante! abang siap mengantarkan sampai ujung dunia!"

"EH TANTE MATA ANDA! SINI BOLEH CABE TAPI SINI MASIH COWOK TAU GAK!"

seketika saja haknyeon dan hyungseob minggat dari key-ef-si meninggalkan daehwi dan guanlin yang kebingungan dengan tingkah senior mereka dan euiwoong yang meratapi kulit ayam serta kentang gorengnya yang ludes dimakan haknyeon.

"ayamku:("

.

.

.

"seob jangan lupa ijin tante ahn, ntar kena marah tau rasa."

"iya ah bawel! bentar bentar!"

.

[mamah tersayang💕💕💕]

hyungseob mau ngecat warna rambut jadi merah boleh nggak? **4:21 pm** read

 _loh dedek kenapa sih?_ **4.22 pm** read

 _nggak bisa ngambil pelajaran dari abangmu yang rambutnya pink ceter gitu?_ **4.22 pm** read

 _pokoknya mamah gamau tau kamu nggak boleh ngecat rambut!_ **4.22 pm** read

lah bang daniel rambutnya pink langsung dapet pacar kayak kak ong gitu kok:( **4.22 pm** read

berkah kan ya:( **4.22 pm** read

 _abang 'kan rambutnya sekarang rambutnya udah nggak pink lagi. lagian abang jadian sama seungwoo kan abis ganti warna rambut!_ **4.23 pm** read

 _gaboleh ya gaboleh. dedek jangan ngeyel_ **4.23 pm** read

mamah kok jahat:( **4.23 pm** read

 _sebenernya kalo mau ganti warna jadi gak merah mamah oke aja walau nggak ikhlas dikit. tapi kalo merah pokoknya no!_ **4.23 pm read**

lah hyungseob maunya merah! **4.23 pm** read

 _lho dedek, itu kenapa dikasih tanda seru lima kali ya:)_ **4.23 pm** read

typo mah, maaf kepencet **4.24 pm** read

merah ya mah:( **4.24 pm** read

 _dedek gimana sih? kamu tu udah jelas cabenya kok mau memperjelas dengan berubah jadi merah-merah kayak cabe!_ **4.25 pm** read

MAMAH JAHAT! **4.25 pm** read

 _kok pake tanda seru delapan kali ya? mau namanya dihapus dari kartu keluarga?_ **4.26 pm** read

enggak mah. itu kepencet lagi:( **4.26 pm** read

 _pokoknya mamah bilang enggak ya enggak. mamah ngenasehatin kok malah balik nyolot_ **4.26 pm** read

 _pokoknya kalo pulang nanti dedek rambutnya udah ganti warna merah, mamah bakal anterin dedek ke tempat kang tukang cukur buat digundulin_ **4.27 pm** read

iya maafin dedek mah:( nggak jadi deh **4.27 pm**

.

.

.

"gimana seob? jadi nggak?"

hyungseob menghela nafas.

"nggak boleh sama mamah:( padahal ini kan bagian dari usaha buat dapet pacar cogan:("

hyungseob pingin mengumpat tapi kok ya kelihatan durhaka banget jadi nggak jadi. kesel deh mamahnya tu suka ngatain hyungseob cabe nggak laku semenjak abang sepupunya yang numpang di rumahnya, kak daniel, dapet pacar macam kak ong. lha ini lagi usaha buat dapet pacar malah gaboleh.

"eh tante ahn nge- _line_ aku," kata haknyeon sambil ngasihin hapenya ke hyungseob yang masih meratapi nasibnya. mekdi nggak dapet. key-ef-si nggak dapet. hatinya woojin juga nggak dapet:(

"mana mana?"

kalik aja tiba-tiba mamahnya berubah pikiran dan bilang ke haknyeon. secara haknyeon kan udah kayak pengawal hyungseob semenjak mereka sama-sama sekolah di playgroup.

.

[tante ahn💖]

 _haknyeon, kayaknya hyungseob udah terobsesi banget buat jadi cabe sampe pingin ngecat rambut merah_ **4.32 pm** read

 _emangnya hyungseob kalo di sekolah nggak main sama kamu ya? kamu aja nggak pingin jadi cabe kok hyungseob kayaknya addict banget pingin jadi cabe_ **4.32 pm** read

LAH IYALAH MAH HAKNYEON KAN BUKAN CABE DIA MAH COWOK KERDUS! PLAYBOY MULUT BUAYA! **4.33 pm**

eh tante maaf, itu dibajak hyungseob **4.33 pm**

.

"sialan kau seob," umpat haknyeon sambil nyimpen hapenya sebelum tangan nakal hyungseob berkata aneh-aneh pada mamahnya sendiri lewat hape haknyeon.

"lah biarin! lagi sebel kok!" hyungseob manyun.

"nggg, ini tetep jadi ke starbak kan ya?" tanya haknyeon mengalihkan pembicaraan sekaligus ngebet pingin ditraktir starbak.

"warteg aja deh nyeon. bayar sendiri-sendiri tapi."

anj.

ingin rasanya haknyeon mengumpat. sabar joo haknyeon, untung ini temen dari kecil kalo nggak udah abis dari tadi.

.

.

.

sumpah ya hyungseob capek.

mau gimana lagi biar dia dinotis dan bisa deket sama woojin. hyungseob gamau ngedeketin duluan. maunya woojin yang ngajak kenalan duluan biar dia agak jadi cabe mahal.

nah, sebenernya hyungseob malu aja mau kenalan sama woojin:( dan berdasar teorinya, kalo semisal dia mirip kak youngmin bisa aja woojin notis:(

 _"eh kamu mirip kak youngmin, namanya siapa? kok kayaknya kita jodoh ya?"_

mimpi seob mimpi.

jangan mimpi ketinggian ntar jatuhnya sakit.

sebenernya agak _impossible_ sih dia mau mirip-miripin sama youngmin. masalahnya youngmin itu berasa princess aurora yang anggun sedangkan hyungseob itu berasa moana yang hiperaktif. capek tau gak sih sebenernya berusaha mirip sama youngmin.

yakali hyungseob mau mirip-miripin sama temennya woojin yang lain. makin gaada yang cocok. yakali dia harus behelan kayak woo jinyoung atau jadi cogan mirip pokemon kayak kim jonghyun.

"... pe idealmu itu sebenernya kayak gimana, paca-ya?"

eh itu suara siapa ya? paca itu kan _nickname_ -nya youngmin.

hyungseob yang sedanh berjalan di koridor mau ke kamar mandi tengok ke kanan dan kiri mencari sumber suara.

"ngg... tipe ideal? kayak gimana ya?"

EH TERNYATA KAK YOUNGMIN SAMA KAK KENTA.

hyungseob cepet-cepet sembunyi dibalik tiang sambil ngintip-ngintip ke arah dua orang beda tinggi badan yang sedang ngobrol-ngobrol di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"kalo menurutku mah yang ideal sama kamu ya pawang alpaca yang kerja di kebun binatang HAHA."

"receh amat sih-_-"

"lah siapa lagi sih yang tahan sama makhluk jejadian yang ngaku saudara alpaca yang terpisah?"

 _iya setuju. kak kenta recehnya nggak kebangetan mau ketawa tapi kok ya rasanya nggak ikhlas gitu._ ini suara hati ahn hyungseob.

dilihatnya youngmin hanya nyengir seadanya seolah tak mau menjawab. matanya sedikit melirik ke arah lain dan tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang dengan mata hyungseob yang bersembunyi dibalik tiang yang berjarak tiga meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

EH SIAL KETAHUAN SIAL!

ingin rasanya hyungseob misuh.

youngmin langsung mengalihkan pandangan seolah barusan tak terjadi apa-apa. senyuman lebar langsung tersungging di bibirnya, "ada kok yang tahan sama aku. itu lho adik kelas yang gingsulan terus suaranya seksi abis. tipeku banget:)"

EH KAMPRET!

astaga, maafkan hyungseob mamah. hyungseob barusan misuh.

"ooh sopir pribadimu itu? kenapa nggak diembat dari dulu kalo gitu? kamu bukan tipenya ya?" balasan dari kenta yang bernada bingung membuat hyungseob makin keringet dingin.

"loh tipenya woojin itu 'kan yang bukan cabe. aku banget 'kan tipenya itu? nah tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya aja ntar aku jadian sama woojin:)"

hyungseob melotot mendengar perkataan youngmin. rasanya ada sesuatu yang retak di dadanya dan membuatnya ingin menangis saat ini juga.

yakali woojin gasuka cabe.

berarti dia udah nggak ada harapan?

apa beneran ia harus meniru youngmin sepenuhnya supaya ternotis?

"HUWAAA! HAKNYEONIE~~~"

.

.

.

"nyeon nyeon nyeon:("

setelah mendengar cerita dari hyungseob tadi, haknyeon memutuskan untuk mentraktir hyungseob mcflurry di mekdi supaya pemuda ahn itu berhenti sesengukan. malu lah udah anak sma kok nangis terus. bahkan sampe ada anak tk yang ngeliatin hyungseob dengan muka bingung.

"aku harus gimana biar jadi kayak kak youngmin:("

lagi-lagi hyungseob nyebut nama im youngmin.

ih haknyeon gemas.

"STOP!"

"hah?" hyungseob melongo bingung setengah sesengukan. ini kenapa haknyeon tiba-tiba teriak? ngagetin tau. hampir aja sendok mcflurrynya jatuh.

"seob goblo!"

"HAH KOK AKU DIKATAIN SIH?!"

"plis deh seob! kau itu sukanya sama woojin apa kak youngmin? kalo emang sukanya sama woojin ya fokus sama woojin-nya! kenalan sana, bukannya malah fokus sama orang yang deket sama woojin terus kamu pengin jadi dia biar bisa deket sama woojin!" cerocos haknyeon kesal sambil mengunyah burger mekdi.

"teorimu itu bodoh banget tau nggak?! dari dulu aku pingin ngomong gitu tapi kasian sama kamu yang udah pede banget sama teori kayak gitu. pokoknya ya, mulai besok gaada lagi yang namanya ngikutin dan ngomongin kak youngmin! _be yourself_ seob, kalau pun kamu berhasil deket sama woojin karena mirip sama _personality_ -nya kak youngmin sama aja kamu itu _fake_!"

hyungseob kicep.

ini baru pertama kalinya dia dinasehatin sama professor doktor raden mas joo haknyeon sarjana ilmu ngerdus master of gombalan.

"ta-tapi kata kak youngmin woojin gasuka cabe:("

"ya terus kenapa?" semprot hyungseob berapi-api hingga ada selada yang nyembur dari mulutnya, "kamu nggak bakal tahu itu bener apa nggak kalo belum diklarifikasi sama orangnya langsung! jadi dirimu sendiri aja seob, terus juga pede aja ngadepin woojin kayak kamu pas lagi nyabe!"

hyungseob ngeliatin mcflurry-nya dan berpikir sejenak memikirkan kata-kata haknyeon yang pas ngena di hati. iyasih dia belum pernah nyoba kenalan ke woojin. iyasih dia belum pernah nyoba ngedeketin woojin. dia bahkan tahu sifat woojin cuma dari cerita orang-orang.

intinya hyungseob sebenernya agak sok tau.

"nggg, haknyeon?"

yang dipanggil hanya angguk-angguk sambil terus mengunyah burger miliknya.

"makasih sarannya. nggak nyangka deh mulutmu bisa dipake buat ngomong hal yang berguna buat orang lain. kirain cuma buat ngerdus," kata hyungseob sambil nyengir lebar. sekarang ia sudah nggak sesengukan dan berasa lebih plong ketika memikirkan kisah cintanya yang tidak jelas itu.

"eh ngejek ya? sini abang cium biar tahu apa guna bibir seksi abang haknyeon!" kata haknyeon sambil monyong-monyong yang bikin hyungseob jijik.

"EH SUMPAH YA HAKNYEON JIJIK TAU GAK! EH BTW BELIIN MCFLURRY LAGI DONG! MCFLURRY-KU TERKONTAMINASI SELADA HASIL KUNYAHANMU YANG NYEMPROT TADI PAS KAU CERAMAH!"

"hehehehehehe." ini joo haknyeon yang cuma nyengir kuda sambil ngeliatin mcflurry hyungseob yang disorongkan kepadanya.

.

.

.

"kak seob nggak nyariin kak youngmin lagi?" tanya guanlin yang bertugas untuk mengantar pulang hyungseob kalau haknyeon ada latihan _dance_. nasib emang gini ya, jadi tetangganya hyungseob emang harus merangkap jadi sopir pribadi hyungseob.

"ngapain?" jawab hyungseob riang sembari lirik sana-sini mencari cogan di lapangan basket.

 _astaga itu ada dedek gemes slash bule yang gantengnya nggak kebangetan. unch boleh tuh digebet kalo misalnya nggak dicim sama daehwi._

 _astaga itu ada hyunbin! ganteng banget sih kalo nggak nyengir bodo._

 _astaga itu ada kak jungjung, boleh juga digebet kalo mamih eunki udah putus sama dia._

 _astaga itu ada kwon hyeob tampan sekali seob tidak kuat._

 _kenapa anak basket ganteng-ganteng sih:(((_

batin hyungseob terus berkata-kata tanpa sadar ia sedang jalan dengan cogan muka datar disebelahnya.

"lah udah nggak suka sama kak woojin? asik aku ada kesempatan dong:)" kata guanlin sambil nyengir. hyungseob langsung melotot dan memukul bahu adik kelas yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"jangan ketularan ngerdusnya haknyeon. kalo udah ngecengin seonho ya seonho aja!" tegur hyungseob yang terkena cipratan kebijaksanaan dari joo haknyeon beberapa hari yang lalu.

"lah gimana mau dijadiin gebetan kalo seonho tu lemot banget," keluh guanlin miris memikirkan seonho yang dikode nggak pernah sadar. dikasih sinyal-sinyal cinta aja gapernah nyampe. satu-satunya cara guanlin buat narik perhatiannya si seonho ya disogok pake ayam key-ef-si atau pizza.

"KAMU COWOK BUKAN SIH GUAN? KALO EMANG SUKA YA PERJUANGIN SI SEONHO ITU! KAMU ITU GANTENG GUAN! ANAK MANUSIA AJA SUKA APALAGI ANAK AYAM!"

"seonho kenapa kak hyungseob? kok kak hyungseob sama guanlin ngomongin seonho?"

mampus.

yang diomongin dateng bagai jalangkung yang datang tak diundang pulang gak diantar. yoo seonho kini berdiri di depan hyungseob dan guanlin sambil terus tersenyum lebar dengan polosnya.

"ini dek, guan katanya suka sama kamu. mau pacaran sama kamu katanya! eh keceplosan..."

guanlin melotot pada hyungseob dan pemuda ahn itu hanya nyengir tanpa dosa. mereka berdua pun berdoa semoga seonho terserang virus lemot justin dan tidak dapat mencerna apa yang mereka katakan.

"wah! kalo gitu sama dong! seonho juga pingin pacaran sama guanlin! makasih kak seob! guanlin ayo pacaran!" jawab seonho. uda njawabnya cepet banget, ngegas lagi.

"EH SERIUS SEON?" ini lai guanlin yang mendadak _out of character_ karena terlalu _excited_.

"iya hehe, habisnya guanlin ganteng. terus baik lagi," kata seonho sambil malu-malu gitu tapi tetep nyengir ala anak ayam. lai guanlin? jelas senyum makin lebar dong.

"makasih ya seonho. aku tu sayang banget sama kamu kayak kalo diibaratin sam-"

"halo halo, jangan lupakan ahn hyungseob disini. traktirannya juga jangan lupa, oke?" potong hyungseob sebelum guanlin sempat mengeluarkan _confession_ mengenai perasaannya pada seonho dari hati yang paling dalam dengan kata-kata indah yang bikin mual.

guanlin misuh dalam hati.

dasar ahn hyungseob penganggu suasana.

untung aja sayang:)

.

.

.

dulu hyungseob nggak percaya yang namanya karma, tapi sekarang dia percaya setelah tadi lai guanlin yang dendam akan hyungseob yang memotong _confession_ -nya langsung meninggalkan hyungseob begitu saja dengan alasan mau mengantar pacar barunya pulang.

ish, dasar guanlin nggak tahu terima kasih. coba tadi hyungseob nggak keceplosan.

terus mentang-mentang hyungseob jomblo lagi jadi pamer mau nganterin pacar pulang biar dia iri:(

"semoga haknyeon belum pulang~" gumam hyungseob sembari berjalan ke ruang _dance_ yang cukup jauh dari koridor lantai satu yang menjadi saksi bisu peresmian hubungan byeongaris.

.

.

.

"oy woojin."

"apaan?"

park woojin, 17 tahun, si ganteng berambut merah dengan gingsul yang diberikan sebagai pemanis kegantengannya, menatap teman satu klubnya yang sedari tadi belum juga pulang padahal biasanya keluar paling pertama.

dan sekarang hanya tinggal mereka berdua di ruang dance. woojin jadi curiga kalau haknyeon ada perlu yang amat sangat pribadi sama dia. apa dia mau nembak woojin ya? duh maaf saja woojin mah nggak suka yang tipenya macam haknyeon.

nanti siapa yang diatas/lho.

"kalo temenku ada yang mau ngajak kenalan kira-kira kau mau nggak?"

"hah kenalan?"

kini woojin berbalik untuk menghadap haknyeon yang berdiri membelakangi pintu ruang dance. aneh sekali kenapa mau kenalan saja harus izin? woojin itu ramah kok. dia itu walau kelihatan agak pemalu tapi sebenarnya dalamnya sangat bobrok.

"siapa sih orangnya?"

"temanku pokoknya," jawab haknyeon sekenanya.

"ya siapa?"

"temanku."

"iya temenmu itu siapa?"

"temenku itu ya temanku!"

woojin pasang muka datar.

capek tau nggak sih kalo haknyeon nggak mau jawab. bisa-bisa sampe mbak kunti dateng di tengah malam nanti mereka masih melakukan percakapan unfaeda yang tak akan selesai ini.

"namanya siapa?" tanya woojin yang memutuskan untuk ganti pertanyaan.

"lah memangnya kenapa kau mau tahu? kau pasti mau pilih-pilih orang ya kalo mau kenalan!" tuduh haknyeon dengan begonya.

"apasih nyeon? sebut nama aja apa susahnya? gumam woojin mulai lelah menghadapi haknyeon yang randomnya minta ampun. jujur saja woojin tidak dekat dengan banyak orang. dan diantara para kenalannya, nggak ada yang modelnya macam haknyeon. random, suka ngerdus, dan mencurigakan.

karena haknyeon tak kunjung menjawab, mata sipitnya melirik ke arah jendela di pintu ruang _dance_ yang menampakkan seseorang berkulit putih yang tengah berjinjit-jinjit untuk mengintip ke dalam ruang dance.

ah itu 'kan teman sebangku jihoon.

"ahn hyungseob ya?" tebak woojin sambil nyengir.

iya nyengir karena dia inget pas dia nyamperin woojin ke kelasnya, si ahn hyungseob itu lagi tidur terus rambutnya diiket model _apple hair_. lucu banget pokoknya woojin gemes.

"eh telepati nyampe ya ternyata:) apa kita ada ikatan batin? apa kita jodoh? eh plis, aku maunya jodoh sama ung tersayangku~"

"nggak, itu orangnya lagi ngintip-ngintip ke sini di jendela," kata woojin mengabaikan perkataan tidak jelas haknyeon sembari menunjuk jendela ruang _dance_. kini ahn hyungseob sudah berpindah kesana untuk mengintip-intip sambil manyun tidak jelas.

"halo hyungseob~ kalo kau mau masuk tinggal masuk saja!"

woojin berkata setengah berteriak sembari melambaikan tangan dan memberikan senyuman gingsul pada hyungseob. pemuda park itu pun mengerjapkan mata kaget ketika tiba-tiba pintu ruang dance terbuka dengan keras.

"EH PARK WOOJIN PLIS YA! JANGAN PAMER GINGSUL GITU BIKIN AMBYAR TAU GAK! KAMU TU NGGAK ADA HAK BIKIN AKU AMBYAR KALO EMANG NGGAK SUKA SAMA CABE! LAGIAN SOK KENAL JUGA! EMANGNYA AKU AHN HYUNGSEOB?" ahn hyungseob berdiri di depan pintu sambil berkacak pinggang dan wajah yang sok sengak tapi imut.

"nggak kenal nggak kenal nggak kenal." ini joo haknyeon yang malu punya teman cabe slash toa masjid.

woojin ketawa aja. duh gimana woojin nggak kenal kalau tiap hari youngmin kerjaannya curhat kalau dia diikutin sama ahn hyungseob yang katanya suka sama park woojin.

"duh seob," kata woojin sok asik bin sok kenal, "aku tuh emang nggak suka sama cabe. aku kan sukanya sama kamu." perkataannya diakhiri dengan senyuman bergingsul yang tentunya langsung membuat wajah hyungseob memerah malu.

"eh seob, jadi pacarku ya? rasanya hidup nggak lengkap kalo nggak ada kamu:)" tambahnya dengan amat santai. park woojin masih setia nyengir gingsul, ahn hyungseob udah ambyar ditempat sementara joo haknyeon udah berasa mual pingin muntah.

"ASTAGA KALO MAU FLIRTING BISA YANG KREATIF DIKIT NGGAK SIH!" ini joo haknyeon lagi, yang nggak sadar kalau kemampuan gombalannya dia juga nggak jauh beda bobroknya sama woojin. yeah, sayangnya kini keberadaannya tak dianggap karena hyungseob udah langsung ngegas dengan meluk woojin sambil cekikikan nggak jelas.

.

.

.

[mamah tersayang💕💕💕]

MAMAH HYUNGSEOB UDAH PUNYA PACAR LHO **5.01 pm** read

COGAN LAGI EHEHEHEHE **5.01 pm** read

 _you sent a photo_ **5.01 pm** read

 _astaga dedek, mamah tahu kamu jomblo dan desperate pingin punya pacar, tapi mamah nggak pernah ngajarin kamu buat pake pelet buat dapet pacar_ **5.05 pm** read

MAMAH JAHAT:(((( **5.05 pm** read

hyungseob nggak pake pelet:( **5.05 pm** read

iya tante, kenalin saya park woojin pacar barunya anak tante. saya suka sama hyungseob apa adanya kok. nggak usah dipelet saya udah suka hehe **5.06 pm** read

 _aduh nak woojin, makasih ya udah mau sama anak saya yang cabe banget terus kumel itu:) tante kira gabakal ada yang mau sama dia. pokoknya sekarang tante bahagia dapet menantu cogan hehe_ **5.06 pm** read

MAMAH BIKIN MALU IH **5.06 pm**

.

.

.

kalau kau bertanya pada teman dekat park woojin apa hal yang sering pemuda park itu lakukan di sekolah jawabannya ada empat.

pertama, belajar.

woojin masih sayang nyawanya. jadi dia belajar dengan rajin supaya tidak dicoret dari kartu keluarga kalau dia keluar dari rangking 20 besar paralel.

kedua, bikin ambyar.

woojin senyum? semua ambyar.

woojin ngedance? semua ambyar.

woojin ngerapp? semua ambyar.

woojin ngomong? semua juga ambyar apalagi kalau gingsulnya ikutan ngintip.

woojin main basket? yang ini juga bikin ambyar padahal woojin nggak bisa main basket. paling-paling cuma bisa gaya pake bola basket dan semua udah ambyar.

ketiga, menghadapi omelan kak youngmin.

"WOOJIN KAPAN MAU KENALAN SAMA HYUNGSEOB?"

"WOOJIN KAPAN MAU BILANG SUKA SAMA HYUNGSEOB?"

"WOOJIN BILANGIN GIH SAMA AYANGMU JANGAN SUKA NGINTILIN KEMANA-MANA:( NGERI TAU NGGAK!"

"WOOJIN NGAPAIN NJEMPUT SIH? MENDING NGAJAK BERANGKAT HYUNGSEOB AJA SANA! tapi ya nggak papa sih, aku jadi nggak usah beli bensin."

"WOOJIN AYO SEMANGAT JANGAN CEMEN!"

intinya sih begitu. woojin diomelin youngmin tentang kelanjutan hubungannya dengan hyungseob yang stagnan. sebenernya kelanjutan hubungan apa coba, woojin aja belum pernah kenalan sama dia jadi mereka gapunya hubungan apa apa:(

keempat, memperhatikan hyungseob dari jauh.

iya, diem-diem woojin itu suka merhatiin hyungseob. mau ngedeketin takutnya bakal dipelototin sama haknyeon plus guanlin yang udah berasa sekuriti pribadi hyungseob. untung aja jihoon nggak ember pake bilang-bilang ke hyungseob kalo woojin suka merhatiin diem-diem.

mau ditaruh mana muka woojin nanti?

.

.

.

"kak youngmin bukan pacarmu?"

ahn hyungseob, 17 tahun, berstatus pacar park woojin, memberikan helm pinkeu miliknya sembari turun dari motor ninja hijau milik woojin. akhirnya mimpinya untuk diboncengin woojin telah terkabul sudah. rasanya hyungseob mau tumpengan saking bahagianya.

"kak youngmin udah punya pacar. dia mah cuma temen sejak kecil aja," jawab woojin sambil ngacak-acak rambutnya hyungseob buat ngerapiin rambut item pacarnya itu.

"HAH?! SIAPA PACARNYA KAK YOUNGMIN? SEWOON YA? ATAU KAK KENTA? ATAU MALAH DONGBIN? DUH NANTI YANG DIATAS SIAPA TOLONGGG," pekik hyungseob mabok. woojin mah cuma sabar aja punya pacar yang kiyowo tapi agak random gini.

"lah tapi kenapa waktu itu kak youngmin bilang kalau tipe idealnya itu kayak kamu:("

"ya pokoknya kak youngmin udah punya pacar. udah otw satu tahun. udah yuk gausah dipikirin. masuk kelas aja. bentar lagi bel." woojin langsung menarik tangan hyungseob sebelum pemuda ahn itu kembali bertanya-tanya tentang youngmin padanya.

"tapi gimana kalo sebenernya kak youngmin suka sama woojin padahal udah punya pacar, masa iya ntar aku ditikung sama kak youngmin padahal baru pacaran berapa hari juga. jahat banget kak youngmin kalo kek gitu," gumam hyungseob sambil manyun dan melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti tarikan woojin.

CUP!

woojin mengecup sekilas bibir hyungseob yang tengah manyun dan tersenyum lebar ketika hyungseob mengadahkan kepala menatap woojin dengan ekspresi terkejutnya yang teramat kiyowo.

"udah jangan dipikirin, seobie sayang. belajar yang rajin aja ya dikelas! aku duluan~"

"o-oke, semangat woojin." ini ahn hyungseob yang ambyar dan tak sanggup berkata-kata ketika tiba-tiba dikecup oleh woojin. bahkan dia sampe nggak sadar kalau dia udah ada di depan kelasnya.

 _duh kok pingin lagi ya jadinya:(_

* * *

 **END**

* * *

additional scene pt.1

"kak youngmin aku boleh tanya nggak?"

hyungseob menatap youngmin yang tengah berada di dapur rumah woojin sambil mengunyah wortel mentah dengan enaknya.

woojin sedang pergi keluar untuk memfotokopi catatan temannya ketika hyungseob datang ke rumahnya. yang ia temukan malah im youngmin yang sedang mencomoti bayam di kulkas seperti kelinci yang mencuri sayuran.

pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu kemudian mengangguk kemudian menarik senyum tipis kepada hyungseob sebagai tanda agar hyungseob langsung menanyakan saja apa yang ingin ia tanyakan.

"kata woojin kakak sudah punya pacar otw satu tahun ya?"

senyum lebar terbit di wajah youngmin, "yeah, kenapa memangnya?"

"lalu kenapa kak youngmin waktu ngobrol sama kak kenta kau bilang kalau tipe idealnya kayak woojin?"

"itu aku hanya bercanda~ waktu itu aku 'kan tahu kalau kau sedang menguping obrolanku dengan kenta! makannya kupikir akan asyik kalau mengisengimu sedikit:)"

eh sialan.

ternyata hyungseob ditipu ya selama ini. ingin mengumpat rasanya.

eh tapi kalau nggak ada keisengan youngmin, hyungseob nggak bakal curhat sama haknyeon, haknyeon nggak bakal ceramah ke dia, byeongaris gabakal jadian dan hyungseob gabakal jadian sama woojin.

jawaban itu sudah cukup untuk membuat hyungseob menangguk perlahan. tapi bibirnya tetap saja manyun seolah tidak puas akan jawaban youngmin.

"tipe idealku yang sebenernya itu yang bibirnya seksi dan jago main gitar:) tenang aja aku mah nggak suka yang macam woojin," tambah youngmin yang telah selesai memakan satu buah wortel.

"EH SUMPAH KAK?!"

yes yes yes yes yes.

ingin rasanya hyungseob tumpengan juga untuk merayakan patahnya kecurigaan pada im youngmin. plis hyungseob seneng banget tau gak, kalo semisal mereka sama sama ngrebutin woojin, pasti hyungseob kalah.

ih dasar hyungseob curigaan padahal youngmin udah punya pacar.

 _asyik pokoknya woojin punyaku seorang nggak boleh ada yang ngambil:)_

"pacarmu siapa sih kak?"

pertanyaan hyungseob yang ini hanya disambut senyuman alpaca oleh youngmin. benar-benar mencurigakan. apa jangan-jangan youngmin bohong ya kalo dia udah punya pacar biar dikira nggak suka sama woojin.

astaga seob tobat. dosamu banyak banget sama youngmin. kebanyakan nuduh terus.

"oh iya! mumpung kau kesini aku akan menunjukkan foto-foto masa kecil woojin. dijamin kau ngakak karena isinya sembilan puluh persen aib wooj-"

"kak youngmin, tadi aku ke rumahmu tapi kata tante im kau sedang di rumah woojin. hari ini kita jadi jalan tidak?"

perkataan youngmin yang tadinya mau mengalihkan pembicaraan kini dipotong oleh munculnya seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang muncul membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah yang amat cantik.

"LAH KAU KIM DONGHYUN KAN? TEMEN SEKELASKU YANG KERJANNYA MAIN GITAR SAMA PAK JAEHWAN? SERIUSAN KAU PACARNYA KAK YOUNGMIN?"

dunia ini sangat sempit ya:)

.

.

.

additional scene pt.2

"HOI KIM DONGHYUN KAU DARI DULU KOK NGGAK PERNAH NGANTER PACAR KE SEKOLAH SIH:( KAK YOUNGMIN BARENGAN SAMA WOOJIN TERUS BIKIN KESEL TAU GAK:("

"hemat energi seob! rumahnya donghyun berlawanan arah sama rumahku dan woojin. minyak bumi itu tinggal sedikit di bumi ini! terus yakali duitnya donghyun abis buat beli bensin terus, nggak bisa ngedatelah!"

"..." _kak youngmin bisa ngegas ya:)_

"terus kan lumayan aku berangkatnya nggak perlu naik motor HEHE:)"

"..."

"anu seob, sebenernya aku sih mau-mau aja ngejemput kak youngmin tiap pagi. tapi nggak boleh sama kak youngmin-nya."

"hemat energi, donghyunie:)"

* * *

 **A/N:**

halo! ini pertama kalinya saya membuat fanfic anak-anak produce 101 season 2. mohon dimaafkan apabila receh dan juga ada kesalahan eyd, tata bahasa, dan nama serta adanya out of character, typo, serta plot yang dirasa bodoh:))) ah, saya minta maaf juga terhadap ketidak konsistenan terhadap bahasa yang saya gunakan.

saya bikin ini karena saya gemes sama jinseob. tapi saya juga gemas dengan mas alpaca yang saya ship sama donghyun (denger-denger donghyun bakal keeliminasi:( ini bikin saya sedih bgt pls)

bagi yang capek dgn youngmin yg jadi orang ketiga di jinseob maafkan saya. yg capek sama clingy!hyungseob juga saya minta maaf banget (aku coba buat bikin character hyungseob yg nggak cabe2 amat dan lebih ke 4d but i think i'm failed) and... maaf kalau momen jinseob disini sedikit:(

ok this a/n is too long (the story is also too long bcs im too lazy to make it to be a twoshot)

terima kasih telah membaca! kritik dan saran bisa dituangkan lewat review:)

 **love, dumpling-lion**

ps: hari ini episod bari tayang! saya gak siap liat siapa yang tereliminasi:( bnm boys, semoga kalian safe ya:( terutama donghyun coganku sayang:(


End file.
